


lonesome soul, heart is losing control

by Oliraki



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliraki/pseuds/Oliraki
Summary: Trust is a lie. It lures you into the dark and tears you apart.Drifter hadn't had any use for trust for a long time.





	lonesome soul, heart is losing control

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about weapons. Lore, the meaning of the names, what their creators/wielders think about them...
> 
> Made up gun lore ahead, folks.

Trust is a cheap thing.

It's inviting others to take advantage of you, to stab you in the back. It's believing that someone will behave in certain ways, that you  _ know _ how and when they'll react. It's about feeling confident, secure — it's about being dependant on someone.

Drifter doesn't believe in trust, not anymore.

He doesn't talk about it, when someone's eyes linger a bit too long on Trust, wondering about it's meaning. Doesn't talk about the nights he spent on the Derelict, cold and bitter, dismantling and reassembling it's earlier prototypes. He doesn't think about the faces he sees in his mind as he watches people pick Trust up, or as he holsters his own.

Trust is fragile. His was broken a long time ago.

That's what Drifter tells himself as Guardians filter into the Annex, whole and alive, carrying a Trust. He tells himself that he created the gun to show people that Trust  _ kills _ you, that it equals bitter betrayal and death.

He doesn't think about what it means that these Guardians pick up Trust from him with wonder in their eyes, never second guessing it's capabilities. He doesn't think about how they come back alive, relatively unharmed, to talk about how much they like using it — how  _ good _ it is, how many times it's saved their life and kept them well.

He doesn't think about how they trust Drifter to keep them alive. He  _ can't _ , not yet, but every time he sees someone carrying a Trust… He breathes a little easier.


End file.
